


Untitled

by HoneyKaiTea



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyKaiTea/pseuds/HoneyKaiTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too worry, or not to worry? That is the question.<br/>A.k.a Noiz is unusually late coming home, so, naturally, Aoba assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“…So, if you could maybe call me back, that’d, uh… That’d be really great. I just…” I out a small sigh, “I really miss you, Noiz… A lot, so, um… Yeah, just call me back when you can, okay? Love you, bye…” I’d ended the call and laid down on my bed, disappointed that Noiz hadn’t answered my call after the fifth attempt to contact the brat. Ever since the two of us had moved to Germany, I’ve had to deal with spending most of my days alone, weekends being the exception. I didn’t really mind it that much, mostly because Noiz would always send me little update messages and when things weren’t very busy at his job, he’d even call me just so he could hear my voice. It was really sweet of him and I always made sure to let him know that, no matter how embarrassing I sounded to myself. Today, though… Today was strange. No quick little update messages, no calls, and Noiz wasn’t even returning my calls. What made the situation even worse was that it’s been about an hour and a half since Noiz should have been home tonight and I still haven’t heard anything from him, or, at the very least, his coworkers. I stand up and start pacing around my room, trying to come up with possible situations that may have kept Noiz so busy that he wouldn’t have time to talk.

“Maybe his coil malfunctioned, or maybe he’s been in a really important meeting all day and hasn’t had time to talk… Yeah that has to be it! Or maybe…” This went on for about five minutes, though it seemed like an eternity to me. At that point, even I had doubts about my mental well being, but that still didn’t stop me from trying to come up with as many situations as possible to make myself feel better. However, after pacing for a while, a certain thought flashed through my mind and my pacing came to a dead stop.

“Aoba,” Ren called out. “Are you okay? What happened?” He asked, obviously concerned about me. However, I didn’t answer. More like I couldn’t. My mind was now completely consumed by this one thought and I couldn’t focus on anything besides that. My hands start to shake and my eyes and nose sting like I’m about to cry.  
What if he didn’t have a meeting? What if his coil didn’t malfunction? What if he didn’t just forget to message me? What if…  
I grab Ren and put him in my bag, not giving any kind of explanation before I dash out of the house to go search for Noiz. I probably looked like a mess, my hair disheveled and my eyes red, puffy, and wet from the tears that had only begun a mere minute ago, but I didn’t care. I needed to find Noiz before I lost my mind.  
What if he just left? What if he decided that he was finally bored of me and just took off? What if he doesn’t love me anymore? What if… oh god, what if he’s gone? Shit…!

“Noiz!” I yelled out, breathing heavily as I dashed though the crowded streets. People were staring, whispering to each other as they watched me search frantically for Noiz. I didn’t care, though. If they knew the situation I was in, they’d probably think twice before judging me. I continued to call his name every once in a while, despite people’s questioning looks, and looked through every shop window that I saw. I thought I saw him in a bar near the city’s center, but the man I thought to be Noiz was gone the second I looked back. Noiz had never been a drinker, based on what he’s shared with me, so it was pretty unlikely that that was him, though I almost wished that I was wrong. I continue my search for another hour before I reached the centre of the city. I never realised how fucking massive this city was until then, since anything I needed was so close to our house. It then came to mind that he could literally be anywhere, maybe not even in the city anymore. After that thought, I had finally lost the will to move any further. I was done, I gave up. I could hardly move, I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t even think straight…

“Aoba, you look extremely exhausted,” Ren finally spoke after such a long time of keeping silent. I felt pretty bad about just springing into action like that without giving so much as an explanation, but I figured that he could have guessed what I was doing after I started calling out Noiz’s name. “You should go back to the house, so that you can rest. I’m sure Noiz would also be very worried if you weren’t there when he gets back.” Ren was right, I should head back. Maybe Noiz would be home when I got there. I flagged down a taxi and told the driver where to go as I settled down into the warm seat. This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Noiz would probably be home by the time I got back and I was just wasting my time and overreacting about the whole thing…

After about twenty minutes of completely silent travel, I finally arrived back at the house on the other side of the city. I thanked the driver and paid them with the money that I had left over in my bag. In the time it had taken to drive back to my home, I had finally managed to calm myself down and collect my thoughts. Noiz probably just had a lot of work to do and decided to stay after to get everything down, so that he wouldn’t have to worry about it tomorrow. Since there was so much work to be done, he had probably forgotten to contact me as well. I denied every other thought that came to my mind besides that one hopeful thought that I had only come up with as a means to make me feel a bit better about this mess of a situation. I jogged to the front door of the house, rummaged through my bag to find my keys, frantically unlocked the door, and…

“…Noiz? Are you here yet?” I called out, stepping into the house and turning my head in all directions for any sight of him. Nothing. I walk to the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, anywhere and everywhere, but there was no sight of him. “So… He really must have left, then…” I said, mostly to myself, though it was loud enough for Ren to hear.  
“Aoba,” He said with worry, “It is extremely unlikely that Noiz has left you for good. He seems to be very taken by you, so there’s no need to worry.” He was probably right, I thought. Noiz always told me how much he loved me, how much he cared for me, and how he wanted to give me the life that I deserve to live. I knew it, but… How come it was so hard for me to realise, to accept?

At that moment, a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me and I had almost collapsed to the floor, only catching myself by leaning myself against the wall.

“I just… I need to sit down…” I muttered weakly, both physically and emotionally drained from the running like an idiot around the city and from all of my emotions piling on top of each other like waste in a landfill. This was bullshit, complete and utter bullshit. I trudge my way over to the table near the front door, as it was the nearest place where I could rest, and plopped down into one of the chairs. I immediately put my head down onto the glass table and closed my eyes, feeling too tired to get up and walk to my room to sleep in an actual bed. I thought Ren would have said something along the lines of “Aoba, it would not be a good idea for you to sleep here. It is likely that your neck will hurt when you wake up.” Or something like that, but he actually didn’t say anything this time. In fact, he actually hopped onto my lap, curled up into a little ball, and fell asleep, which was nice. Having that extra warmth felt really nice. I also liked his company very much, especially in these types of situations. Even if we aren’t actually speaking to each other, it’s nice to know that I’m not alone. With that comforting thought in mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep, praying for things to be a lot better tomorrow.  
.....  
….  
…  
… _You’re always such a bother to him, always wanting his attention, even when he’s so busy with his job… That’s why he left, you idiot. He finally realised how much of a nuisance you are and took off. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. He hates you… He hates you and you know it… You know it’s true, but you just won’t accept it…_  
_He hates you_  
_He hates you_  
_He hates you_  
_He hates you_  
_He hates you_  
_He hates you_  
_He hates you_  
…..  
….  
…  
“Aoba…?” A voice said and I woke with a start. What the hell...?

“Aoba, why are you sleeping out here instead of in our bed?” The voice spoke again. As I turn my head, a tired looking man with messy blonde hair and vibrant, unmistakable green eyes comes into view, and I quite frankly lost my shit. There he was, the man I went searching for through the city for god knows how long, standing right in fucking front of me.  
“Noiz!” I yelled excitedly, flinging my arms around him and burying my tear-ridden face into the crook of his neck. I looked up at him a few moments later and could instantly tell that he was beyond confused, which had honestly surprised me a bit. He’s extremely late coming home, no calls, no messages, nothing, and he’s confused as to why I was practically bawling at the sight of him? This kid sometimes, I swear…

“What happened, Aoba? Why are you crying?” He asked me, blatantly concerned about me. He was staring at me with such intensity, as if he was searching for answers written on my face, or something. I almost don’t want to tell him the reason that I’m upset, because he should know damn well why. He knows how anxious I get about these types of things, yet he still goes out and pulls a stupid fucking stunt like that.

“Well, I- Uh…” I hesitate for a moment before finally sorting out what I was going to say. “Why don’t you first tell me why you were so late coming home? What even happened?” I said finally, gaining a bit of confidence.

“Well, we were in a huge business meeting all day, so it was really tiring for all of us. I guess some of my coworkers decided to go out for drinks after we were finished, so they invited a bunch of people out with them, one of them being me, and we hung out at the bar for a few hours. Didn’t I send you a message?”

“No, you didn’t. I’ve been trying to contact you ever since the time you should have been home and I didn’t hear from you at all, not once.” I retorted with a pout. Noiz then begins to look through our conversation in his coil. Looking, looking, looking, and then he finally stopped, only to furrow his brows.

“I think I clicked cancel instead of send, because when I was about to send it to you, one of my less tolerable coworkers bumped my shoulder, purposely, I might add.” He said this with a light scowl on his face. “It’s here in my saved drafts, but I never actually sent it…” He said this while looking slightly disappointed with himself and I honestly felt a little bad for him. That wasn’t really his fault, but I had to keep a strong tone.

“Alright, that’s understandable, but that doesn’t explain why you haven’t been returning my calls. I must have called you _at least_ four times already, Noiz.” I said.

“Didn’t I tell you yesterday? My coil is being a little shit head and won’t let calls come through. It may be ringing on your end, but I can’t hear or see incoming calls.”

“You didn’t tell me that- Wait… No you… Oh wait…. _Oh_.” I was such a fucking idiot. At that moment, I remembered Noiz telling me that exact thing before we fell asleep. Being me, I was probably only half awake, so I just said a quick “Yeah, yeah” without actually realising what he said. Shit, I was so embarrassed then, my face could have been mistaken for a god damn tomato.

“Aoba?”

“Hm?”

“Have you been waiting for me this entire time?”

“What?! No! I just… I mean…” I was thoroughly embarrassed and immediately jumped into defense mode. I mean, he was right, but the more I thought about it, the more embarrassing it sounds. Like hell I was gonna admit something like that. However, it was too late, Noiz had already caught on. He now had a shit-eating grin on his face that made me want to literally beat the crap out of him.

“Aw, were you worried about me~? You didn’t have to worry; I would have come home for you eventually.” He said with a grin, pulling me back into a warm embrace. I want to be mad, but I couldn’t keep up the act anymore. He was being so sweet to me; I couldn’t help but to feel relieved again…

“Idiot, of course I was worried. I thought you might have…” I hesitate for a moment out of fear of him being annoyed with me. “Never mind, i-it’s not important…” I finally choke out, casting my gaze downward to hide my shame. I decided not to tell him, because I thought he might say I’m genuinely stupid and make fun of me. I didn’t need that right then; I was upset enough without being made fun of. However, as I should have guessed, holding back from telling him the truth only peaked his curiosity and he gave me a look that I could only guess meant, “Why aren’t you telling me what’s wrong?”  
“Aoba, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Noiz asked. Fucking nailed it. I only shook my head in response and buried my face in his chest, thoroughly embarrassed with myself.

“You’re gonna think I’m stupid…” I mumbled into his chest.

“I’m not gonna think you’re stupid, okay? If anything, I’ll be relieved that you told me. So just tell me what’s wrong, please.”

I remained silent.

Now, the thing is, when Noiz had said that last bit, he actually sounded desperate, so his next move shouldn’t have been as surprising as it felt for me. He ended our embrace, but instead cupped my cheeks and brought my face level with his. He started kissing me all over my face. He kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, and finally my lips. It was a sweet, comforting kiss that made me feel like we were floating above the clouds. He lingered for a moment before finally separating his lips from mine and stared right into my eyes with an unbelievably gentle expression.

“Aoba, please, listen to me,” I thought I heard his voice crack when he spoke, “I won’t think you’re stupid, I won’t find you annoying, and I certainly won’t be angry with you. I care about you, Aoba, and I just want you to be happy, but I can’t make you happy if you won’t share your problems with me. Please, I love you so, so much that every time I see you, my heart feels like it’s about to burst with happiness. Please, please tell why you’re upset, Aoba. Nothing would make me happier right now than to know why you were so worried about me being late.”

I couldn’t believe the things I was hearing, and how I was hearing them. Noiz said such sweet things with an even sweeter, gentler tone. I didn’t think he would ever get like this, but here he was, sitting right in front of me with the most apologetic, desperate look that I’ve ever seen on his face. I could have cried from his expression alone, but his words were what really sealed the deal. Tears began to stream down my face not even five seconds after he had finished talking.  
“I guess I just… I got so scared, Noiz. I thought you had left me, because I was a nuisance, or because I was boring to you, or something. It’s not that I don’t trust you, that’s not it at all, but when I’m in these types of situations, my thought always go to the worst case scenario. I couldn’t help but to worry…” I was properly crying at this point, as my nose and eyes had begun to sting and speaking proved difficult without being an incoherent mess. “I-I’m sorry, Noiz, I r-really am… I should have known better than to think these things…” Now that I was saying all of these things aloud for the first time, I finally realised how ridiculous they sounded, even to me. Now I felt even worse with that realisation in mind.

“Aoba…” Noiz said after staying silent for a moment. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and softly kissed my forehead again. “I would never do that to you, not even if I was angrier than I’ve ever been. I won’t say that we’ll be together for the rest of our lives, though I’d like to believe we will, because I don’t know what’s gonna happen in the future. As of now, though, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I would never abandon you. I love you, I love you, I love you so god damn much and I’ll say it as many times as I need to before you believe me.” I almost burst into tears. The look on his face was of pure love and determination and he picked every word he said with the utmost care and honesty. I showed my overwhelming joy by tackling him to the ground and locking my lips to his in the most passionate kiss we’ve had in a while. I love him so much…

After Noiz and I had our “little” discussion, he gave me a piggy-back ride to our bedroom, since we were both pretty tired. Normally, I would have been pretty embarrassed, but I was honestly too exhausted to care anymore. He put me down on the bed, climbed right behind me, and wrapped his long arms around my body. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes, not out of tiredness, but so I could feel every sensation that Noiz was giving me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and transferring to mine, I could feel his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he took. Most of all, I can feel the care he has for me, since his arms are wrapped so gently, yet protectively, around me. He really must love me, otherwise we wouldn’t be sitting here together, cuddling as lovers do. We stay like this for what felt like an eternity, when it really must have only been about an hour, or so. Noiz is the first to move, but it’s only so he can finally lie down and pull me down with him, so we were spooning each other. He was the big spoon, again, but I didn’t really mind. It felt nice being held so closely to him…  
“Tired?” I asked wearily, feeling pretty sleepy myself. I partially opened one eye to get a look at Noiz’s sleepy face, which I admit is pretty damn cute…

“Mmmmm…” He hummed in response, as if to say yes. “Just so you know, I’m taking the next two or three days off, so we can spend more time together…” He said and this time, I open both of my eyes to stare at him in question.  
“Why? You don’t have to do that for me… I was being irrational before, I know better now…”

“But I want to.”

“Noiz…” I said, chuckling a bit. He was such a damn kid sometimes, I swear. He always did whatever he felt like, almost never thinking of the consequences, unless it put us both in physical, emotional, or mental danger.  
“What, do you not want me to stay?” He asked, looking a little disappointed.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… I love you so much, Noiz.” I said happily, turning around for a moment to give him a peck on the lips before returning to my previous position. He laughed a bit and muttered an, “I love you, too, Aoba…” nuzzled his face into my hair, and fell asleep. It took me a bit longer to fall asleep than usual, but that was only because my head was filled with thoughts about how far we’d come in our relationship. Noiz was once a lonely kid that pushed everyone away, because of the way his parents and everyone back home treated him. He was rude, obnoxious, and couldn’t get along with anyone, since he locked himself away. After I met him, I was able to break him out of his mental restraints and allowed him to feel again. After such a long journey, he became the man he is now; caring, loving, and able to feel every single sensation he could imagine. He was still having a little bit of trouble adjusting, since he had spent so long not being able to feel anything, but we were traveling down the road to recovery together and only good things can happen from here on out. As long as we were together, we would be okay. And with those thoughts in mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep, catching up with the pleasant dreams that were so patiently awaiting my arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon that me and the lovely "princeaobooboo" came up with on tumblr. Sorry if my writing isn't the best. This is the first actual fan fiction I've ever completed and posted on a website. Critique would be appreciated, and feel free to leave kudos if you'd like! Thanks! ^_^


End file.
